


Oblivious, As Usual

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 411: Hawk. This is an AU where the Doctor is a restauranteur and Rose is a baker.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oblivious, As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 411: Hawk. This is an AU where the Doctor is a restauranteur and Rose is a baker.

He's circling like a hawk, barking out orders and sending kitchen staff scurrying. When Rose arrives at the restaurant with the dessert trays, he spares a brief grin, then goes straight back to prepping for open.

He's out of sight before he can spy the 'I love you' scrawled in icing on the banana cake – his favourite. Rose sighs, unsurprised. Business as usual, then.

It's not that he doesn't notice her; she sees him looking sometimes.

It's just that no matter what she does to convince him, it doesn't seem to occur to him that she could want him too.


End file.
